Even The World Loves You
by vocalidiot
Summary: You know everyone says they can't find their perfect love and that somewhere on this planet there's the perfect one, well what if that actually happened, what if the WORLD did love you. Yaoi characterXoc (only one oc) lemon.
1. canada

**Hola mi amigos this is my first story and I'm hoping it comes out ok...enjoy**

XxX

Just so you know my OC is called Soul and you pronounce it as so-ru black hair like Shiki's from Vampire knight with red and blue stripes here and there. Casual outfit consisting of a black T-shirt with the Soul Eater logo on (love that anime) plain jeans and black jacket. Warning may contain a very OOC and VERY sexy Canadian

XxX

"Hiya guys, how's pa-TROLL-ing coming along." Ah yes the usual customers come here at the 'Soul Eater' cafe.** (no original ideas here huh)** I have three special customers though. Police men too. I'll introduce them to you.

You've got your overly obnoxious 'self proclaimed hero' Alfred. Always banging on about his latest adventure.

You also have the red eyed Prussian man known as Gilbert. He once told me he had a bird called Gilbird and it was almost as awesome as him.

Then you've got the calm, collected, overly shy Canadian. Matthew Williams. His father is french and he has the most adorable curl perched just at the top of his forehead. He was just TOO cute...yeah you can guess I'm kinda into guys.** (I'm typing this next to my mum so it's a little awkward)**

As I was saying they were currently at my cafe ordering what they usually did. One black coffee, one latte and one plain with a splash of Maple syrup. I knew their orders off by heart because they always came round.

"Ah you know the usual, oh that reminds me this totally scary guy, well not as scary as me was go-" Yes Alfred was showing off again.

"Ugh ignore zhat bumbling unawesome guy...I stopped a robbery today vith my bare hands und ich looked awesome vhile doing it."How does Mattie put up with those two numb sculls.

"So how was YOUR day Mattie." He blushed at the nick name you gave him **( ok this is where I start to change tenses but I really don't care )** He always blushed when you called him that, it made him feel all warm and giddy like a high school girl** (typical lol)**.

"My day was f-fine, how was...yours."** ( I don't really like doing stuttering so I go with pauses like Hinata does)** God he always stuttered it looked so cute.

"Fine nothing much happened today, anything on sale at the shopping center.** (british not american)**

"Ah...some sports gear but that's about all I saw...sorry" Matthew mumbled the last part while grabbing his coffee and going over to the table by the window him and the others shared. As he sat down Gilbert and Alfred stared at him sternly.

"I thought you were gonna tell him dude, c'mon dude you can't NOT tell him forever." Alfred was pointing an accusing finger at Mattie while Gilbert just nodded.

"Ja, he has a right to know about your feelings for him Birdy. Besides he'll understand you and I both know zhat he likes guys, you've got more chance zhan any hot chick...speaking of which." The young Prussian had spotted his next target. "gotta go."

"Bah, he's no help at all...oh I've got an idea, stay here." At that Alfred stood and made his way to the counter. From where Matthew sat he could see Alfred say something of a question judging by Soul's confused face then brighten up and glance towards him. 'Oh god what did Alfred say to him'. Matthew was shakeing untill he was pulled away from his thoughts by a loud voice.

"-is afternoon?" It was Alfred in all his 'hero' glory.

"Sorry...what was that."

"I said...you forgot to tell Soul YOU offered to help him out this afternoon!" Alfred got huffy if he had to repeat himself. Wait...what.

"..."

"Dude did you hear m-"

"YOU DID WHAT?" Matthew attempted to yell but giving his quiet personallity it came out more as a whimper.

"Yeah I set you up on a kinda date...I'm so telling Francis about this."

"Kesesesese, Birdy finally got a date with Prince Charming?" The Prussian was back with a fresh black eye...how nice.

"Yeah, so Matt you gotta be back here at closing time." Alfred leaned in closer. "Don't screw it up...ok?"

"huh?" Oh dear what did Alfred do, that stupid american was gonna kill him if he wasn't careful. But what would he wear...great now he sounds like a girl.

"Cya Matt"

"Guten nacht Birdy"

XxX

Five O'clock was closing time and Matthew was just making his way round to the cafe.

'What do I do, I can't bake, I guess I could help clean up, but I might get in the way, stupid America.' The poor canadian was freaking out and only just heard the shout from Soul.

"Hey Mattie, you ready to help out?" Soul was beaming with joy. Thanks to Alfred (he started calling him Al because he set him up with Mattie) he was gonna spend some time with shy male.

"Ah y-yeah...but i don't really know what to do at a bakery...I'm sorry"

"Don't worry about it, you can help me kneed the dough and clean up, you ok with that?" Soul didn't want to un-nerve the young man, but he was gratefull, he had this anoying ache in his shoulder and he could use a good massage.

"Yeah, I can do that."

XxX

While kneeding the dough Matthew noticed Soul kept grabbing his shoulder like he had an ache or something, well all this kneeding was aching his shoulders but Soul's been doing this for years

"Um, Soul are you...ok" Matthew was really concerned for his friend.

"huh, oh yeah fine just got a bit of a kink in my shoulder, I'm heading over to the bath house tommorow anyway so its fine." At this matthew gave a short nod while going back to his duty, all the while thinking wether he should dare help with Soul's shoulder.

'He might be un-nerved, but its anoying him and I'll be able get close to him...maybe'

Matthew decided he would, even if it might ruin what little friendship he had with Soul. He aprouched him slowly and quietly he thought about what to do and glanced at the dough, that hardened his resolve. He gently placed his hand on Soul's shoulder startling him a little.

"Oh, Mattie, you scared me."

The country just smiled and slowly,carefully started to kneed his hand on Soul's shoulder.

"M-Mattie-"

"Shush, I'm helping you, its what we police do."Matthew wispered in Soul's ear as he started to kneed a little rougher.

"Ah~ Mattie"

Canada decided to step it up a notch and took him over to the front room.

"Mattie you don't have t-"

"Shush,or do I have to use my cuffs on you."

Matthew wasn't sure what he was saying but he was getting the reaction he wanted judging by Soul's deep blush.

"Ah...oh,Mattie l-lower." Dear god if he kept making those sounds the young Canadian might acidently jump him...unless he wanted it...

"Mattie~ yes,there...please."

'Fuck Matthews friend was waking up...he could feel that...yummy sensation in his stomach.'

"M-Mattie I'm a little...warm" Soul was blushing so much he thought he might out burn the sun.

"Mmmmm, warm are you...I can help you with that." What was he saying he was completely out of character** (I'll put an OOC warning at the top for you)** Mattie's hands started to slowly creep up the front of Soul's shirt and aim for golden buds.

"M-Mattie~ oh yes...hhnnnnnn~"

Soul's mind was starting to get clouded with lust and his jeans were getting a little too tight for comfort.

Matthew decided Soul's shirt was in the way and if he didn't remove it he'd die of sexual frustration. With a quick slip of his hands the shirt was gone to reveal a nice delicious chest** (well in Matties position it was delicious ) **while one of his hands was occupied with Soul's sweet buds, a sneaky hand started to creep up on Soul's crotch.

"AH AAAHH~ Mattie more!" Bucking his hips to try get more of the delicious friction he unintentionally grinded into matt's crotch.

"oh S-Soul."

Both young males bucking, grinding and gasping for more their clothes were soon disposed of leaving them both in boxers.

"Matthew Williams...kiss me." More of a desperate plea then a demand Matthew complied. The kiss started slow and sweet but one sweep of Soul's toungh and Mattie's 'french man' came out to play. A war of tounghs ocupied by gasps and mouns from both parties.

Matthew dicided it was time to relieve some of his stress. shifting his hips he pulled down his boxers and Soul got sneek peak at his glory.

'Oh god he's huge' Soul was shaking with antisipation untill Matt grabbed his head a led him to his prize.

"I've waited for so long...please" Even in sexual activities he still managed to muster a blush. Screwing his eyes shut from embaressment they soon snapped opening and long loud gasp followed by a deep maon.

"OOOOHH S-Soul...more, harder,f-faster...YES."

Soul's toungh did unspeakable things to him, and god he wasn't complaining. Running over the slit then down to the vain. He was in heaven all of his midnight fantasies comeing true. (this CANXOC has been a fantasy of mine) Soul wasn't complaining all those beautiful maons were coming from the one he cared the most about.

"AH Soul I'm s-so close."

"Mmmmm~"

"AAAAAAAHHHHH~YYEESSSS"

With a few more hard sucks Mattie came in Soul's mouth who happily drank them up.

"Mattie, I want you to...take me."

Soul got down on all fours on the floor waiting for Matthew to prepare him, and Matthew didn't dissapoint.

"This might feel uncomfortable for a while, but it'll get better, I promise."

The canadian sucked his fingers for a few seconds to lubricate them before he speared them into him gently. He didn't want to cause too much dicomfort so he strocked him while searching for that special spot.

"Aaahh Mattie"

"Gotcha" The male said more to himself then his partner and started rammimg his fingers into his entrance while adding a finger every now and then till he had four fingers in knuckle deep.

"Mattie...I'm ready...please."

God he thought you'd never ask and with a small smile of comfort and an extra stroke later he was sheathed all the way in, and by god did feel good.

"S-so good,ugh Soul"

XxX

The two males were rocking back and forth not knowing were one started and the other finished, it felt so good. Like a mix of Maple syrup and dark maoning and gasping and purring, so close to release, just a few more thrusts from those purprisingly strong hips and it was all over...but far from over aswell.

"S-Soul I...I love you...so much, I don't want sex I want...love." Canada looked away embaressed about his small outburst.

"I love you too Mattie"

XxX

**I'm so sorry I had to rush the ending I hope it's not too shabby**


	2. switzerland

**Hallo meine gut freunds I forgot last chapter to put up the disclaimer so...I DON'T OWN HETALIA...never have never will (sad face) so I know you'll be wondering "why is she not doing America and England?" Simple, I want to do the unpopular ones first like Canada and Switzerland so here you go. Your Switzerland lemon.**

XxX

BANG BANG BANG

That was the only sound ringing in Soul's ears. The sweet, sweet sound of gun fire. He was currently standing behind a huge glass window with earplugs failing miserably to protect his ears from the constant pounding of the gun shots. The one firing the gun was none other than our trigger happy friend Switzerland. Now how do I hear you ask did he get onto SWISH territory. Well after several hours of nagging and begging** ( swish chocolate included )** he finally persuaded the swish man to let him into the gun range...but he wasn't allowed to actually fire a gun.**( Well whats the point in that.)**

Going to the young blonde. He was currently in deep concentration, aiming for the center of the dummy. A deep passion burning within his eyes, he looked determined to prove something.** (but what...like I don't know.)** His brothers** (yes I'm making them brothers)** Germany and Prussia always took the spotlight and nobody ever focused on him, well today he was gonna prove he existed.**(Prussia wasn't even a country anymore so what's he got to worry about?)**

"Please?"

"No!"

"Please?"

"NO!"

"PLEASE"

"I SAID NO!" 'Got he can be so annoying . Switzerland was at his peak with Soul's constant nagging to let him fire the gun. It was too dangerous for him...well it wasn't like HE cared if Soul got hurt and he'd have to live with the grief for the rest of his life.

"Aaaww c'mon man it's not like I'm gonna burn the place down." Great now he had to think of all the ways he COULD burn the place down...and what it would cost. He shuddered at the very thought of losing all his money.** (He's got plenty of it.)**

"I'm done for today." And with that the young man stormed out the building leaving his companion to follow after quickly for fear of getting locked in and fired at by Switzerland in the morning.

XxX

When the swish man returned home he went straight to his room and locked the door to stop his sweet (yet still as annoying as Soul) sister from barging in when he was 'cleaning his guns'. No he wasn't...you know** (YOU KNOW)** he was german after all so it was only natural. Like Germany and Prussia he too had a diary.**(Journal as he called it)** And each day came out more or less the same.**(Lets take a peek shall we)**

"Month: 03

Day: 17

Today, Liechtenstein decided it would be a good idea to go and visit the local community. At the statement I gave a small shudder (remember he's neutral so it was VERY small) last time we were there they were selling cakes at 20p per piece, too much if you ask me. After a small discussion (argument) I decided it would be best to vent my anger out somewhere else. So I grabbed my AK47** (I don't really know any guns sorry)** and headed out to the gun shelter. Upon arrival I bumped into Soul who was giving me that withering look, that made me grab my wallet in defense.

"Please, just one shot that's all I ask. Look I even bought chocolate just for you." Soul had been nagging me about firing my gun for days now and I was really losing my patience with this guy.

"Look if I let you watch will you please just stop nagging me." Hopefully this'll shut him up.

"OMG really, thanks Vashy." I was about to protest against the stupid nick name but that idiot decided it would be a good idea to hug me out of his joy. I could feel my face heat up. He was this close to me and neither Ludwig nor Gilbert were there to steal him away. Now was my chance to get close to him and show him what I'm made of."

As the swish man scanned his latest entry he picked up his pen and began to write down today's events. Half way through he was disturbed by a knock on his bedroom door.

"Yes, what is it Lily?"

"Big brother, Soul is waiting downstairs by the door, he says he wants to apologies for something." Lily was concerned at what happened but didn't press the matter. She would ask later when he was in a better mood.

"Alright I'm coming." Without meaning to he went downstairs still holding his 'journal'. And when he answered the door he noticed it in his hand and quickly threw it in the front room.

"Erm, ahem what do you want?" He was feeling little flustered for being seen with it but he hoped Soul hadn't noticed.

"I came to apologies for being so annoying I know how much you hate me...I just thought we could be friends. You're so different from your brothers and I wanted to know if you could accept my apology and I can just stay away from you, I know it's what you want."

'Hate him,hate him, he thought I hated him. Oh dear got did I come on as suck a...jerk.' Switzerland was starting to mentally panic about the situation and Soul took his silence as a rejection.

"I'll just go then." Soul was heart broken. He really wanted to become friends with the swish man. Well heck he wanted to become more but he knew Switzerland didn't really do relationships.

"No wait. I mean, d-do you want to come in for some...coffee." If Soul thought he was heart broken Switzerland was shattered. The only reason he avoided Soul was because he was scared he would break down and spill the beans.

"Huh, oh yeah that would be great." He was a little happy Switzerland didn't reject him on the spot but he still thought he hated him.

'I have to fix this, I can't lose him.' Switzerland was thinking of the best way to keep his friendship with Soul without telling him.

"J-just wait in the front room while I go make it." Got he was stuttering like that shy canadian.**(MATTIE)** He thought it best to just tell him he didn't hate him and leave it at that.

While Vash was busy making the coffee Soul made himself at home and looked at a few of the pictures of Vash and Lily.

'Wow, he even looks a little happy with her' Soul was amazed at how those two had gotten along so quickly.

"He doesn't hate you, you know." Lily decided it was high time her big brother just sucked up all his pride and tell Soul how he felt. (Yeah she knew, well she kinda figured it out.)

"Oh, Lily I didn't see you there. But how do you know?"

"Just look at the pictures and you'll soon find out." Who the hell was she, Sherlock Holmes. At that Lily descended to her room, leaving Soul baffled. He turned and looked at the pictures to find a few knocked over. Being the kind hearted person he was he decided to tidy them up for Vash.

But as he was putting the last one back he spotted a small blue book. (Gasp what could it be) He picked it up to find the name Vash Zwingli on the top. It was Vash's (No shit) but why would it be here. Maybe it was the item he threw upon opening the door. As he scawered through the pages he learnt it was his diary **(Journal)** and he came upon today's date.

"Month: 03

Day: 17

Mark 2

"I came back home and stormed to my room, I couldn't believe I yelled at Soul like that.I don't like yelling at Soul, it makes me feel like the bad guy. I also don't like that hurt look on his face, it breaks my heart to know I did that. I wish I could tell him how much I...love him."

Soul stared at the page and read it through again. He loved him, but Soul thought he hated him with a passion.

"I have your coffee, I hope you don't mind exprs-" Vash looked at the small book in Soul's hands. It was his journal.

'ohshitohshitohshit' those very words were running through Vash's head. Did he look at today's date?Would he leave him and never come back?

"I-I can explain, you see when I say lo-"

"You love me?"

That one sweet question made his heart flutter 'yesyesyes' he chanted those words in his head but he couldn't say it. He was pulled from his thoughts by something soft on his lips. When he came to he saw it was Soul. More specifically Soul's lips.

He moved his lips slowly against Vash's, he didn't want to scare him away and took it slowly. Vash probably didn't know what a kiss was anyway. But was surprised when he responded and kissed back just a little bit harder.

That one small, sweet kiss turned into a full blown make out sensation when Vash sweeped his tough along Soul's lips. He was shocked at first but welcomed the pink muscle.

As the kiss progressed Vash decided they would take this somewhere more private. Like his bedroom so Vash picked Soul up bridal style and carried him to his room. Soul losing his shirt half way up the stairs.

XxX

Soul couldn't breath, couldn't even think straight with those green smoldering eyes boring into his with a look of utmost lust in them. He would gasp every time Vash roughly massaged his thighs. But hell he liked it rough. And that god like chest just begging to be touched.

"V-Vash."

"This may feel uncomfortable for a second, but I promise my life it will get better."

God even during sex Vash had a sweet side. He slowly pulled Soul's boxers down and inserted a finger into his entrance. Slowly moving it around adding a finger when he felt Soul was ready he was searching for that one special spot that would take Soul's breath away.

"Aaahhh~"

He found it. He pulled hid fingers out and positioned himself at Soul's entrance.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes."

And with that said Vash delved into his deep hot cavern.

XxX

Their bodies rocking at an inhumane pace. Screaming, gasping and purring each others name. They were so close. Vash was pounding in so hard and Soul was just so...tight. With a few more powerful thrusts Vash came deep inside Soul. Followed quickly by said man with with pleasured sigh he settled down next to Vash for nice long, well deserved sleep.

XxX

**Eeeeppp I just love Vashy I think his face looks like a six year old well leave a comment and tell me if you want a character. I'm doing greece next,ideas are appreciated.**


	3. greece

**Ciao mia bellas this idea came to me when I was talking to my friend during form time. We were discussing my story and I mentioned my Greece lemon and this idea hit me in face and she agreed so please enjoy and...I DON'T OWN HETALIA.**

XxX

"HAPPY HALLOWEEN"

Just those two words were enough to change the usual calm and collected Soul into a bubbling six year old. As you can guess it was Halloween, and Soul was going out with four of his friends.

Gilbert, because he was wearing an awesome outfit as he so put it which was in fact a Dracula outfit.

Alfred, because they needed a 'hero'. Didn't know heroes were in silly capes and pretended to fly around, but Alfred knew the best houses so he could put up with it for a few hours.

Arthur, because he can do magic,** (Duh)** and he was wearing a nice cupid outfit with a pretty little wand to go with it. He also kept talking to the air but that wasn't anything new.

And finally Feli, because Ludwig wouldn't allow him to be out past six without a grown-up to walk him home. Plus he looked so cute in his little doggie get up.

Now I bet your wondering what Soul is wearing. Well after much consideration he decided on a nice little cat out fit. It consisted of his usual clothes just with a pair of (very believable) cat ears nestled into his hair and a nice big tail poking out of his back-side.** (Yeah that wont get attention.)**

The gang were on their way to the next house which belonged to Heracles.** (tell me if I spelt it wrong)** Feli was over the moon, Alfred and Gilbert were having their own conversation and Arthur was joking with his best friend...mid air.

"No I bet you can't."

"..."

"Fine then try it I bet it doesn't work."

"..."

"Alright at the next house, fine."

Ah yes, Arthur has such a...strange social life but nobody bothered him, well except Soul that is.

"Hey Artie, you feeling ok?" Soul was concerned for his friends health. He himself did sometimes talk to mid air in his head** (I do that all the time)** but out laud was a little creepy.

"Oh I'm fine don't worry, oh look Heracles house." And he skipped off to the house all the while still talking to the air.

The gang arrived and were surprised when the door was opened by none other then Greece himself.

"Dude, you're awake?" They expected to be greeted with a house maid or someone not Greece. He scawered the group till his eyes landed on Soul and his face brightened a bit.

"You dressed, as a, cat...how nice." Greece really was pleased to see his little chimera all dressed up like that. It made him just want to scratch his ears till he purred.

"Yeah, I couldn't really find anything my style so I went with something simple but effective." And it was. Greece was feeling all giddy all of a sudden.

"Well I don't really have any sweets, but you're welcome to stay if you wish. I'm throwing a party to celebrate my ancestors." Yes he was rather hung up on the past but that didn't bother Soul.

"Nah I want lots of candy, but thanks dude." Well Alfred was out.

"Nein, ich wants food and you don't have anything tasty." Gilbert was gone too.

"Well I'll stay, nobody should be alone on Halloween."

"I can stay for a while too."Well at least Soul and Arthur had a heart for the past.

XxX

At first Soul thought Greece would just get a book out and start telling us about his mother, but instead it was something much different. It was a good job Alfred didn't stay because they were doing a sayonce.** ( again tell me if I spelt it wrong)** And because Arthur was there Soul was getting a little antsy about his friend mid air.

'What if it was a ghost and it took offence oh jeez im so dead.' Soul was panicking and Arthur looked so at peace with his eyes closed murmuring something under his breath. At one point Soul thought he heard him mumble "Dumbledora the explorer" but passed it off as his imagination.

"We call to the spirits of our ancestors. Come to us, your children wish to speak with you." While Greece was chanting away Soul squeezed his hand a little tighter and Greece felt his heart skip a beat.

"Please, let us know you're there. Move the table." At that the table shifted towards Soul and he almost shit himself. Greece gave a reassuring squeeze to his hand to let him know he wouldn't let any ghost harm his little chimera.

"Thank you. Now please use out energy to write out your name on the piece of paper." They all placed their hands on a small block with a pen inside of it. After a while it started to move and shape the letter 'M'.

"'M', your name begins with 'M'. Please write out your full name." And it did just that. At first gang all thought it would be something like 'Mary' or 'Maddie' but it formed a 'U' then an 'R' and a 'D','E','R','E' and finally an 'R'.

"M-Murderer" Soul was shaking. Oh no he wasn't a murderer, no. But his father wasn't the kindest person in the world and so he imedietly thought it was him.

"Soul, are you alright, you don't look too good."

"Huh, oh yeah...I'm fine." Truth was he wasn't. he was feeling light headed and needed a breather.

"Soul...why don't you go to the bathroom and clean yourself up." Yeah that was a good idea. Give him some time to catch his bearings.

"Yeah, thanks." And with that he scampered off to the bathroom. While he was in there Greece and England conversed.

"Did you see his face. He looked petrified." England was concerned for him but not nearly as much as Greece.

"Someone...has tampered the spirits tonight. We should check on Soul...see if he's still...Soul." While talking Greece was in deep thought of what could have made Soul run like a cat with its tail between its legs.

"Good idea." Arthur turned around to face nobody. "You check on him, and no funny stuff you hear me."And with that he turned around to a disheveled greek.

Back to Soul. He was currently breathing heavily while leaning on the sink.

'What's happening. This is nuts." Unaware of the tiny fairy watching him from the lamp shade. After a while the fairy turned to leave but bumped into the wall causing some fairy dust to fall onto Soul...resulting in him sneezing. And then something happened.

Soul started to feel a tingling sensation in his gut then spread out across the whole of his body. it was perticualy strong near his tail bone and head. Soul started to feel light headed again and fainted out on the floor.

Upon hearing the loud bang Greece and England ran to the bathroom to check on Soul only to find something else.** (gasp what happened)** Soul's tail wasn't mechanical, so why was it moving around, and his ears were flat like they actually responded to his emotions.

Arthur turned to the fairy. A look of up most rage blessed his features.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" After some silence Arthur turned to Heracles and gave a nervous laugh.

"Ahahahaha, sorry old chap but it seems Soul's been turned into a neko and oh would you look at the time...gotta go." And with that Arthur bolted out the door to freedom.

Greece then turned his attention back to Soul, who had fallen asleep on the floor. The greek picked him up bridal style and carried him into the front room, where he settled him into a comfortable position on the sofa.

He then began to pat his head, keeping a close eye on Soul's face. He then got an idea and scratched just behind Soul's neko ears.

'He really is a chimera.' Scratching just a little harder than before he got a very interesting reaction...Soul started...purring.

The young greek didn't know what to do, he just kept scratching listening to the melodic** (whatever word it is)** purring of his friend. Heracles decided to take a risk and he slowly lent down to steal a kiss from Soul's lips. What he didn't know was that Soul would kiss back, wrapping his tail around his slim figure to stop him going anywhere.

"Mmmmmm" Soul purred even louder when Hera**(his names too long I'm shortening it)** swiped his tough along his bottom lip and sucked it as well One of Hera's sneaky hands traveled down and rested on his thigh and slowly massaged it evicting a delicious moan from his partner.

At this Hera took the opertunity to dominate Soul's mouth and grind it into dust. Soul was actually turned on from the moment he turned into a neko. All the sexual frustration welled up inside him and that fairy with her sparkly pink dust enhanced that ten fold.

"H-Heracles, please." Soul bucked into his crotch to get the message across that he was horny and didn't want to play around like sweet innocent little kitten.**(see what I did there)**

XxX

Soul had been turned on for about an hour and Heracles was going so...slow. It was driving him nuts. The little nips and sucks he was leaving on all his sensitive spots were killing him. He wanted the Greek man to screw him into next week, what the hell would it take.

Greece finally reached Soul's boxers but instead of taking them off he just started to suck the lump that was that Soul gave a perceptually hard thrust and mewed, actually mewed...and it seemed to work because not even a second later Hera was sucking the head of Soul's member.

'So that's what he wanted. Well he was a cat lover so I wouldn't put it past him. Well if it's mewing you want I'll give you mewing.' Soul came out with the most husky and sexy sounding mew he could, and he didn't regret it either. Hera grabbed his hips lifted them up and started to suck as hard and as fast as he could.

"Aaaaahhhh~" That's what Hera liked to hear. Those delicious moans coming from that kiss bruised mouth. He then grabbed Soul's legs and moved them so his knees were on either side of his head. But in stead of useing his fingers to prepare him, he came up from sucking for a quick breath before plunging his tough into Soul's opening.

'Oh god he's good, so good.' He was searching for that all famous fun loving special spot. At didn't take too long to find it. After he did he positioned himself in front of his chimera and was given the nod to go.

XxX

Some parents were not happy when their children came running whining about a ghost that was 'coming' for them. But when they went to complain they high tailed it out of there to spare their ears the knowledge. Soul was a screamer, and Heracles like that fact. He liked it so much he thought he would screw Soul untill dawn.(which is six hours away)

XxX

Hiding in the back yard of the greek estate were four men.

England was there to tell Heracles how to cure Soul. But he already seemed to have figured it out.

Japan was there taking notes for his next book.** (*sniffs air* I smell Jiraiya coming along)**

France was there to prove HE was the most sexually active country in the world. He lost the bet.

And Germany was there for the heck of it. And is that a camera I see in his hands.

XxX

**I recently learned Greece is the most sexually active country in the world so that's why this Lemon is a little more detailed then my last one...hope you enjoyed the greek please review.**


	4. america

**Bonjiour mon cheri/cheres I'm now starting my America Lemon and then I'll do my England Lemon. Now after a few minutes of thinking I've made it so that the America and England Lemon are linked but its not a threesome.(I'm doing a threesome with the Italion brothers though.) Oh and after a talk with my friend Soul is now a country. Meet Sunagakure just off the east coast of japan.**

XxX

"Ugh, why did I have to get up this morning?" Our dear friend Soul was attending a world meeting. Oh don't worry he was excited, but it was too early for his likeing.

"This is nuts why do I have to get up extra early just cause mister awkward gets up early." As you can see he was stressed.**(with all the fun he's getting I'm shocked)** But he was also happy, he would be able to see **(and hear)** the overly obnoxious maniac, Alfred.

"Psst Soul." Soul was stopped by a sudden whisper that sounded close.

"Dude, in here." The door to the broom cubered creaked open slightly and Soul could just make out the light bouncing off of someones glasses.

"ALFRED, is that you?" What was the so called hero doing hiding in a broom cubered?

"Ssshh, quickly before Arthur sees." And with said **(whispered)** Soul was roughly grabbed by the arm and pulled into the cubered.

XxX

The cubered wasn't exactly comfortable. It was so small Soul was squashed up against America's chest. He could feel his every breath, and it didn't help that he was breathing down his neck.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" He wasn't a happy bunny.**(what about neko lol)**He really was stressed, or was he sexually frustrated. Well America was known for being inhumanly strong. No bad thoughts bad.

"Please don't tell but...I didn't want to come today." He looked upset about something. This wasn't like him, it really must be bad.

"What happened? Did someone hurt you in any way?" If someone did Soul sure was gonna give them the old one, two. He was concerned for the usually happy go lucky american.

"No, not really it's just that...well, I like this person. But they always think I'm annoying and laud so I kinda need help." Ah, love problems. America sure was like a teenager.

"Well,the best thing for it is to just tell them."

"And if they don't like me?" Alfred looked at Soul with hopeful eyes.

"Well, if you tell them you'll feel better, and if you get rejected you can always come visit me and I'll help you through it." Soul gave a reassuring smile to help get his point across.

"What if they were in this building." He looked upset again. Who the hell was it-...oh, of course it must be-

"Arthur? You like Arthur Kirkland?" Oh this was too good.

"NO I DON'T!" Jeez he must be getting stressed too.

"Well just tell me who you like and I'll see what I can do,ok." That should do the trick. America looked at Soul with something stirring inside hid baby blue eyes. He then leaned forward and just before their lips met he whispered one word.

"You." And with that America captured Soul's lips in a fierce kiss. It was overpowering Soul's senses he couldn't think straight THE America was kissing lonely old Sunagakure. Well he wasn't gonna miss out on this ride.

XxX

It was amazing how just one kiss can turn into so much more. They were down to nothing and Alfie **(yes Alfie)** was constantly thrusting into Soul's crotch.**(they hadn't yet became one da?)** Alfred was desperate. He had wanted Soul since the moment he laid eyes on him. It was strange but it worked.

"Please, I need you." Alfred really needed to be inside him. He had read up on his lemons (naughty boy) and knew how to make him cum in just a few minutes.

"Yes" and with that Alfred sheathed himself inside Soul.

XxX

Arthur noticed something strange about the way Sunagakure and America were acting. At the end of the meeting he noticed Alfred looked WAY too happy and Suna. Well he seemed to have had a really bad limp. He must have hurt himself, he'd make sure he looked it up later. For now he was gonna see what he could do about those pesky fairies. Greece kept banging on about how he needed a pet fairy and that he'd visit his chimera every day. It was getting annoying.

XxX

**Congratulations me you are now going to hell. Ugh I HATE Alfred, but I know he has thousands of fans so I didn't rush this lemon too much...did I? Ah well Arthur's will be MUCH better. REVIEWS WOULD BE NICE.**


	5. england

**Konnichiwa reader-san it's so good to see you, this one WILL be longer than my America lemon because I've been planning it for a few days now so I hope you enjoy my fantasies.**

XxX

Soul had a limp through out the whole meeting and couldn't for the life of him fight of a dark crimson blush. It was really starting to get on Arthur's nerves. He was so engrossed in watching Soul he completely missed what France said to him, until he repeated it. And Arthur wished he didn't.

"Do you see something you like angelleter."**(tell me if I spelt it wrong)** Ah France had seen England staring at Soul for some time and being the cupid he is he decided to bring their love to life.

"What, no leave me alone you frog!" Truth be told Arthur did like Soul. He had that something about him that drew him in. He was like a magical creature that kept popping up in the books he read. He wanted it, but he couldn't muster the courage to aprouch it.

With that said France stood up and aprouched Soul with the grace of a pampered cat. While he was on his way he snuck a glance at England and winked at him with that all too familiar smug look plastered on his face.

'Oh dear god, what does that frog think he's doing to Soul.' He sat down next to him and shook his shoulder.**(Soul's hunkered down on the table with his head in his arms)**From where Arthur sat he could clearly see him pop a question at Soul who then returned it by quickly glancing towards Arthur and then back at Francis and curtly nodded his head. With the smile of a chestier cat he returned to Arthur with the 'good' news.

"Congratulations, angelleter you now have a date with your precious Soul for five O'clock at your house." What had that frog said to Soul? And what did he mean by date?

"You, what did you do?" He was trembling. With what, fear or was it anticipation?

"When that American finally shuts up go home and get everything ready I didn't use my seducing charms for nothing now did I?" S-seducing charms oh god he really was going to meet Soul at his house. But what would he wear, what would he say and do?

XxX

When America finally finished talking it was well into the afternoon and Arthur couldn't wait to get home. As soon as the words "I'm finished" left Alfred's mouth Arthur bolted out the door leaving a smirking France to follow swiftly.

He had to hurry he had left his** (ok theres supposed to be a big word here but I can't remember it so I'm calling it Horny cream lol)** Horny cream on the kitchen side. He had to put it back or Soul might find it, saying that it might not be a bad idea. No naughty thoughts it's too early for you, wait till we're alone.

XxX

For the next few hours Arthur was busy cleaning his house and putting things away, not all of them in the right place though. He had acidently put his Horny cream in the squirty cream can instead of the metal one.**(DUN DUN DUN)** And now Arthur was convinced he was safe.

Soul knocked on the door not a moment later to be confronted by a rather happy looking english man.

"Ano, Francis said you wanted help with reorganizing your books?" Bloody fuck France he could have told Arthur to leave his books all muddled up. Now he looks like a complete git.

"Uh, sorry old chap but I kinda already tidied them...but your welcome to stay if you wish." All the while Arthur was chanting 'sayyessayyessayyes' through his head in a hopes it would magically work.

"Yeah, sure I would love to." He gave a bright smile and walked inside. The place was big, but Soul had been here a few times and knew where the essentials were. **(bathroom bedroom kitchen ect)**

"So would you like some strawberries and cream I got them out for a light snack I have some extra if you want?" God Arthur was so nervous it was killing him.

"Of course you know how much I love strawberries." The only reason Arthur got them was because Soul liked them. Both males made their way towards the kitchen and set up two bowls of strawberries both with LOTS of 'squerty cream' on them.

XxX

After they consumed their snacks they noticed they were both feeling rather strange. Arthur was feeling a strange tingling sensation in his crotch and only realized what was happening until his slacks started feeling a little too tight for comfort.

He looked down at his now empty strawberry bowl and picked it up. It had a rather peculiar smell...OH GOD NO.

'SHIT it's the horny cream oh shit shit shit.' Arthur was panicking but didn't fail to notice the dark blush on Soul's face.

'Oh god he looks so...ukeish.' Arthur was interrupted from his thoughts by a hand separating his legs and Soul situating himself between them. He leaned up and kissed Arthur. Rather fiercly at that. Arthur kissed back and quickly carried him upstairs. Soul was offering a fuck, you don't pass out on that opportunity.

XxX

Soul was gasping and moaning Just what did Arthur put in his snack. He was all sprawled out on the bed bucking up into the air trying desperately to reach his release but the damned english man wouldn't let him cum just yet.

You see Arthur had so generassly put on his officer outfit to impress Soul. But he also wanted to make him scream. He stripped Soul of his clothes rather early on to find him as hard as a rock. So to further pleasure him he snapped on something cold and metallic to Soul's member, he didn't know what it was until strong vibrations were resongnating from it. Oh god he had put a cock ring on Soul.**(you kinky little devil)** And just for his own amusement Arthur rammed a vibrator into Soul's entrance till he found his special spot. The turned it on to full.**(fuck bet he's having the time of his life)**

Soul was stuck between all those delicious vibrations quaking his very core and a very sexy english man licking his lips at the sight of him. Arthur shimmied up to soul's head, making sure to brush past his member till his crotch was in front of Soul's head.

"Do you want a release?" It was more of a demand than a question but Soul rapidly shook his. Arthur pulled down his fly and released his member for Soul to gawk at. Arthur then roughly pulled Soul's head closer to his member.

"Then suck." And Soul did just that. Arthur so desspretly wanted to rip all of his officer clothes off but he wouldn't. He knew how much Soul loved a man in uniform. He also wouldn't allow himself to moan he was the dominant one why should he moan But Soul had other ideas. One of Soul's hands snuck down and unclipped the ring...and clipped it onto Arthur's member.

"O-OH Soul, w-what, aaaahhhhh~." Arthur started rapidly bucking his hips into Soul's face and moaning uncontrollably. Soul then grabbed Arthur's shoulders and pushed him onto his back.

"Artie, I want you to screw me...but I'm cumming first." And with that said Soul slid down on Arthur's member with the vibrator still in and the ring still on Arthur's member.

XxX

Arthur couldn't think, couldn't talk all he could do was moan And moan he did. Soul was taking forever to cum and he was bouncing so fast it made his head spin. Soul's member was right in front of his face, he wanted to suck it but like I said, he couldn't think. He didn't know how to move anything. All he could move was his hips and they were just bucking again and again.

"Aaaahhh Artie I'm close yes so close!"

"Hhnnn aahhh ooohhhh aaahhhh~"

XxX

Francis thought it would be a good idea to visit his dear friend and see how he got along on his date with Soul. What he didn't expect to find, er hear, was a loud moan coming from Soul and shortly after a sigh from Arthur.

"Ah, mon chere you finally made love." And with that Francis strolled with a skip in his step.


	6. Italian brothers

**Hello reader I'm back and I've brought you a slightly different lemon this time. Staring Soul (obviously) and the Italian brothers. This will be a threesome and I'm hoping it doesn't take too long...enjoy.**

XxX

"Dudes, listen up I have a totally cool idea!" Our young friend Soul was currently at a party, hosted by none other than the hero. It wasn't to celebrate anything, it was just out of bordem.

"Why don't we play Seven minutes in heaven? But instead of seven minutes lets make it three hours." The guests at said party were, Alfred, Arthur, Francis, Gilbert, Ludwig, Vash, Matthew, Antonio, Feliciano, Lovino and Heracles. The party was in full swing and someone** (Gilbert)** decided to spice the drinks so now some** (Arthur)** people were just a little tipsy.

"Y-you sodding twit...that's a bloody good idea." Arthur when drunk seemed alot more social. So after some yells, trips and cussing everyone had put an item in the hat.

Alfred strolled up to Arthur who with some hesitation dipped his hand in and pulled out a single red rose. His eye twitched only one person would put that peticular item in.

"AAAAHHHHH NNNOOOOOO!" Arthur was screaming like a banshee while Francis dragged him off to their designated room.

"Please, I'll let you borrow my unicorn for a week." Great now he was offering magical creatures.

"Ah, but mon ami I want to borrow YOU for a week, honhonhon." And Francis had that all too familiar rape face that made all the other countries shudder. When Francis finaly got Arthur in the room, Alfred quickly shut the door and stepped back. Everyone listened to the muffled screams of a certain english man...then silence.

"Uh, well on with the show." Alfred shuffled over to where Soul sat and shoved the hat in his face. Soul slowly slipped his hand and in and felt around for a bit till his hand landed on something round and soft. He had felt it twice so he pulled it out to reveal a tomato Soul glanced up at Antonio who was looking at Lovino who in turn was glaring at Feliciano.

"Veh? That's my ite-"

"No it's MY item." It seems both Feli and Lovi had put a tomato in and were now bickering over who got to go inside the room with Soul for three hours.

After about six minutes Alfred finally had enough and yelled something about them both going in with Soul so they could continue the game. Soul stood up and walked to his room. Truth be told he didn't care which brother he got, they were both hot in their own way and wouldn't mind some personal time with them. When he reached the door he snuck a quick glance at the brothers and descended into the dark room.

"C'mon dudes just go, you're starting to piss me off." Alfred by this time had just about enough of them and so did a few others. Deciding on the best course of action Ludwig grabbed Feli by the back of his collar and carried him off to the room while Antonio laid a trail of tomatoes leading to the room for Lovi to pick up and follow the trail.

Feli was chucked inside and Lovi, not paying attention walked straight into the room. The door was then slammed shut and locked by Alfred who walked away laughing that annoying laugh of his.

"Well, that was unexpected." Soul wasn't quite sure what to do, now locked in a room with two italians who were being unusually quiet.

"Veh, Luddy didn't have to throw me so hard, that was mean." Well at least Feli was alright and Soul could just make out the mumbling of Lovino going on about 'tomato loving bastards', well he was alright as well.

"So, how have you two been, I haven't seen you in a while?" Soul wanted to get to know the italians, but he didn't know how to go around the subject. Those two were completely different.

"Veh, everything's fine."

"pfft nothing new round my end." Well that was anticlimactic.

Soul went to sit down but found the floor to be a little too comfortable, he was sitting on one of the two.

"Oh jeez I'm so sorry." Soul went to stand up again but found an arm winding it's way round his form to stop him going anywhere.

"It's alright, I don't mind." That was Lovi's voice.

"B-but Lovi, I-I mean Lovino I-" Soul was cut of by a hand covering his mouth and something breathing down his neck.

"You talk too much, you know that." Lovi then started nibbling on Soul's earlobe.

"Veh frattelo you said we could share mia bella together." Feli started whining but sat down on Soul's lap and went straight to his other ear and started nibbling as well.

Lovi's hand that was covering Soul's mouth slid southward to his stomach and slipped into his shirt in search of his sweet buds. When he found them, he gave them a perticulally hard twist and Soul let out a laud moan which Feli devoured with his mouth. Feli started to suck on Soul's tough and drink in all his moans while Lovi started kissing his neck.

XxX

All three males were left in their boxers and Soul just couldn't for the life of him stop moaning Lovi was currently thrusting into him while massaging the bulge in his boxers. Feli was occupied with his buds sucking them repeatedly and trailing his hands up Soul's thighs.

"Frattelo, Soul seems to want a release why don't you suck him off for me huh?" Lovi placed his hands under Soul's knees and spread his legs while Feli pulled his boxers off and got set to his task.

"Aaaahhh hhhnnnn oohhh." Feli sure had a talented tough Soul began massaging his scalp till a perticullaly laud moan came from feli. Soul looked down to find he was touching his curl...and then starting pulling on it. Soul took his other hand and starting pulling on Lovi's curl as well.

"Ooohhhh, Soul you're gonna regret that." Lovi whispered huskily in Soul's ear.

XxX

Soul, Feli and Lovi had been in the room for about five hours but everyone was too scared to go and tell them time was up. Judging by Soul's laud moans they wanted save their eyes the knowledge. Arthur was currently glaring at Francis for 'molesting' him. Francis had a smug look on his face. Antonio was going on about how proud he was of Lovi. Alfred was covering his ears. Gilbert was snickering his head off. Ludwig was trying to record the scene from the crack in the door and Heracles was sleeping.

"Alright dudes I'm gonna break em up." Alfred stormed over to their room and slammed the door open...then ran off screaming like a little girl.

"Ohon, I have to see this." Francis strolled over to the door and fainted at the sight of them. Lovi was sat under Soul bucking into him while burying his head in Soul's neck. Feli was sat ontop of Soul bouncing on him and Soul was in the middle. He was alternating between grinding into Lovi and thrusting into Feli.

"Ich is in heaven." Ludwig fainted along side Francis.

XxX

**How was it, bad. This is my first time doing stuff like this and I hope it came out alright.I also realized I completely forgot about Matthew. review please and tell me who you want me to do.**


	7. spain

**Hello my good viewer I hope you haven't grown bored of me yet. This one is for our very passionate friend...ANTONIO, enjoy the lemonyness.**

XxX

"C'mon I-I can hold my luqure better than you any day...y-you twit." Yes England was drunk again, but he had a companion with him, no not America...Sunagakure.**(If you don't know what I'm on about go to my America lemon.)**

"Pfft, I-I'm Suna the sandyess-ness-ness-ness dude...of ALL you freaks, I-I can take you on any day...limey bastard." Soul wasn't very nice when he was drunk and had an attendency to drink till he dropped... literally.

XxX

Now while Soul was getting passed, Spain was mussing over whether he should phone Soul or not. He heard he went out drinking and knew of his habit so he wanted to know he was alright and not passed out in the toilet.

After a few minutes later he dialed Soul's number anyway. And wasn't all surprised to hear that slurryness you get when drunk.

"Oh, h-hey TonIIIIIIII, h-how did you get in my phone?" Ah Soul was passed his limit and Spain **(now known as TonIIIIIIII)** was gonna have to pick him up.

"Amigo listen, where are you?" Toni knew all the pubs round the area so all he needed was the name and he'd be round in ten minutes flat.

"Uh, THE QUEEN'S LEGS...HAHAHAHAHAHA *hick*." Spain was rushing to his car and buckling in. What Soul meant to say was the queen's head...not legs.

"I'll be round soon amigo."

"But, wait...you're in my phone, how?" On that note Spain hung up.

XxX

Soul woke up with a pounding sensation in his head he cracked open his eyes a little to find he wasn't in his room, or his house for that matter. Soul started to fear the worst that he had picked up a stranger but then found he was fully dressed.

After a while Soul started to take in his surroundings. It was a nice design and the main color was red. He looked down to find there was a blanket draped over him and it looked like the spanish flag...wait spanish flag?

"Ah, hola mi amigo. Did you sleep well?" Soul looked at the other end of the room to find Antonio in just a shirt and boxers with a sleepy grin on his face. He came up to the sofa and sat by Soul's feet.

"F-fine, thank you. But how did I get here?" Soul honestly couldn't remember much of last night. Just that he got drunk with England and saying something about TonIIIIIIII.

"Silly, I drove you here,don't you remember you're little friend stuck in your phone?" Spain had a smug look on his face and Soul had to remind himself there was a reason why he was part of the bad touch trio. He was a force to be reckoned with.

"Oh, now I remember...TonIIIIIIII." Soul threw his arms out and a happy grin wound its way onto his face. Spain wondered if he was still drunk from his weird behavior but he wasn't slurry so maybe he was just happy to see him. Then an idea came to him.

"Ah, amigo I believe you owe me one for saving you from Arthur's drunken grasp, hm?" Spain was planning on getting what every country wanted.** (See if you can guess who, er I mean WHAT they all want.)**

"I do? Well yeah I guess, how about a free trip to Suna's oasis." Soul was still smiling but a little skeptical The oasis wasn't all that fun but some rare flowers did grow there.

"No thanks amigo...I want something a little different." Spain still had that smug look and started trailing his hands under the blanket and over Soul's legs to his vital regions. He then stopped just before he reached it and Soul had a deep red blush.

"Do you know what I mean, amigo?" Spain started leaning forward and gently started massaging Soul's crotch. He placed his forehead against his and watched his facial expression.

"Y-yes, haah." Soul was getting harder and started bucking into Spains hand while Spain decided it was time to shut him up. So he kissed him deep and slow with all the passion he could muster.

"Mmmmm A-Antonio." Spains mouth was hot and passionate while his hand was lusty and greedy. Spain situated himself between Soul's legs and started slowly grinding into him.

"Mmmmm, amigo...I'm going to punish you, hard."

XxX

When someone says the spanish are passionate, that is a deep understatement Spain was blowing Soul's mind away. All his senses were alive he could feel spain everywhere. His touch, his kiss, everything about him was perfect. The way he rocked his body in time with Soul. The way he whispered in his ear. He had never made love quite like this. He never wanted it to end but alas all good things must come to an end...and they did.

After all that they were both exhausted and cuddled up against each other for a good rest.

XxX

**Well there you have it, my friend DaimondLotus-chan helped with the idea so I'm grateful. PLEASE REVIEW, I don't care you hate it and flame just review and tell me what you think. In fact...I'm not posting my France lemon till I get one review. But I'll be nice and give you a hint. There's a restaurant a vibrator and alot of blushing.**


	8. France

**Ok you guys this is my France lemon and thankies to Morocco for the review I was finally able to post me how it is I don't care I just want reviews, is that so much to ask?**

XxX

Soul was currently walking down the street on his way to France's restaurant. He was talking to him during the meeting and France offered to teach him a few pointers in the kitchen. Obviously because he lived off of coke and sausage rolls he accepted.

When Soul got there he was struck in awe. The tables were all neatly laid out and the overall design screamed "spend money". He could also smell something really, REALLY good.

"You like it, no?" France had that all too familiar smug look on is face and a mischievous glint in his eyes. He had tied his hair back and had a nice looking butler outfit adoring his figure.

"Uh, yeah I do." Even after years of knowing the french man he was still a little uneasy around him. He knew of his reputation and was practically the face of the bad touch trio.

"Ah, mon amore you don't need to be so nervous. Come with me to the kitchen and we will start your lesson." He strolled over to the kitchen and Soul followed behind swiftly.

The kitchen was huge and Francis was the only one here. How he was able to run it was a mystery.

"A-are you the only one here, Francis?" He cooked up a whole meal for five and had lots of other foods out.

"My boss and some of his secuteries are coming here to discuss some business with me. But that doesn't mean I have to go alone. So I invited you here, we have two hours to get everything ready. So, mon amore are you ready to help me cook up the finest food yet?" Francis stared at him with hopeful eyes.

"Yeah, sure why not." Soul gave him a reassuring smile and rolled his sleeves up.

XxX

While Soul was kneading some dough** (and gaining another ache...just call mattie he'll help )** he noticing something was bothering Francis.

"Hey Francis, you don't need to worry. I'm sure the meeting will go just fine." Francis looked up from his pot and gave a worried smile. He put the lid on the pot and came round till he was just behind Soul and circled his arms around his waist.

"Mon amore, I wish I was as confident as you." Francis started nuzzling his neck and sliding his hands down to his thighs. He then started slowly massaging them.

"F-Francis, t-the food." Soul was slowly losing his mind and succumbing to the pleasure. He was on shaky legs and leaned onto the counter for support, giving Francis a nice look at his ass.

"Mmmmm, yes we need to attend to the food. But first I want to give you a present." Francis then firmly grabbed Soul jeans and pulled them down with his boxers, revealing his half hardened glory. He then proceeded to get a vibrator from his pocket, lubricate it with his mouth then slowly slide it into Soul.

"Haah, Francis w-what?" Soul was confused and also happy, the position the vibrator was in made it so it just barely scratched his prostrate. And he knew if he started moving about he'd surely have a hard on.

"You will have this in during the meeting, understood?" Francis then pulled his boxers and jeans up and proceeded to attend to his pot. All the while Soul had a deep blush blessing his face.

XxX

The meeting was going just fine. France's boss and two secuteries were all enjoying the meal and Soul had to admit the thought of getting screwed by the french man was intoxicating. When he first came out to greet the three guests he had to come up with an excuse that he had been standing over a pot all day, to hide the real reason for his deep blush.

"My my, that food was delicious how do you do it Francis?" the female of the group, Sayuka was her name commented on France's cooking. Soul was starting to get nervous again. Whenever Francis passed the table he would flip the switch on the vibrator remote and cause little tremors to go up Soul's spine.

"Ah, do not think it was all me, my friend helped as well." When Francis looked Soul's way he turned up the vibrations a little and Soul had to try and contain a gasp.

"Y-yes, i-it was no p-problem." Soul was shaking with anticipation and this meeting was taking so long he though he'd die if he didn't get this fixed.

"Yes, I would also like to know how two people can run a restaurant?" The boss, Zelman commented with a sly look in his eyes.** (A/C first person to guess which anime he and Sayuka came from.)**

"Well you see, I am simply one hell of a butler."** (A/C see if someone can guess that quote as well.)**

XxX

"Well, I rather enjoyed our meal. It was a good way to stave off bordem." Zelman gave a curt nod of approval and left with Sayuka and Hikaru. Soul was takeing the used plates to the kitchen while struggling to stand on his own two legs.

"You look like you could use some help." Francis stalked Soul like a cat about to prance on a mouse...or in his case Soul.

"Ah, uh n-no thank you, I'm fine." As Soul approached the sink Francis was tired of waiting. The whole night all Francis wanted to do was screw the male. He was tempted to jump him in front of his boss and didn't care if he got fired. But alas, he did have some shame and wanted to keep what little he had left. Francis wrapped his arms around Soul's waist and backed him up into the side.

"F-Francis wh-." The elder country cut him off with a hot, fiery almost desperate kiss. His lips worked against the others and soon they moved in perfect sync. Francis' toungh swiped against the others bottom lip demanding entrance to his soon to be new french territory.

"Mmmm." Soul groaned out at the sensation of the french mans pink muscle worming its way into his mouth. Most women and even a few men would kill to be in his predicament. While Soul was occupied with Francis' toungh the sly blonde turned the vibrations up on the little device and watched with amusement as Soul swayed his hips forward to try and get some of the delicious friction he so desperately craved.

"F-Francis, please."

"Mmmm ne vous inquiétez pas, nous avons tout le temps dans le monde pour faire l'amour, ma douce.** (A/T mmmm do not worry, we have all the time in the world to make love, my sweet.)** Oh now Francis' was just being a tease. He knew how much Soul loved it when the country's spoke in their native language.

"フランシスください" **(A/T Furanshisu kudasai/ Francis please.)** Two could play at this game.

XxX

Soul hated Francis right now.

Hated everything about that crule, sexy, sadistic, sex god.

Francis on the other hand rather loved himself. He managed to get Soul into a hot panting mess just begging to be fucked by him. And boy was he gonna do just that.

"Sont prêts pour une expérience de toute une vie." **(A/T Are ready for an experience of a lifetime.)** He lined himself up into the perfect plunging position and waited for his verdict.

"ちょうどの性交を急い私にあなたフレンチサディスティック野郎をねじ込みます." **(A/T Just hurry the fuck up and screw me you french sadistic bastard/Chōdo no seikō o isoi watashi ni anata furenchisadisutikkuna yatsu o nejikomu.)**

"I have no idea what you just said."

"SCREW ME."

"As you wish, honhonhonhon."

XxX

After Soul and Francis' little *cough* meeting *cough* one chair was left cold for the next few weeks because Sunagakure had to take some time off because of a "battle" wound. XD

XxX

**YAYZ GO HORRIBLENESS XD. I didn't put Francis' accent in because it's too sexy to try and immatate. I have no idea who to do next either PM or review who you want.**


End file.
